


只有我

by MoonMoon514



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoon514/pseuds/MoonMoon514
Summary: 伪骨科52之外的X2doi描写预警
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 31





	只有我

1

最开始的时候韩知城从来没有想过李旻浩的身边会有除了他以外的男人。  
虽然以前李旻浩会和不同的男人出去开房，那些男人每一个都穿得光鲜亮丽，也对李旻浩关爱备至，但是韩知城从来没有把这些男人当成人来看过——他们只是李旻浩赚钱的工具而已。因为如果没有钱，他就没办法继续念高中，没法考大学，这是李旻浩不能接受的事情。他的哥哥，从来没有让那些印钞工具出现在他的生活里。  
但是就在他考上大学、在他第一次与李旻浩久别重逢的午后，他在李旻浩身边看见了另一个男人。  
“你好，我是旻浩的男朋友。”  
男朋友，他看了一眼笑得如沐春风的李旻浩，顿时心里隐隐作痛。

李旻浩到韩家的时候已经十岁，明明听说是农村来的孩子，却长得十分清秀漂亮，怯生生地躲在司机撑起的雨伞里。  
韩知城第一次见到李旻浩就是在那个下着滂沱大雨的傍晚。他站在屋檐下和李旻浩对视。父亲对他说：  
知城，这是你的哥哥。  
他那年八岁，熟读格林童话和安徒生童话，本来对继母已是百般排斥，更不用说继母带来的孩子。  
其实他的继母很温柔，说话都是轻声细语，对他足够关心，说是亲生母亲一样也不为过。  
可是韩知城又怎么会接受呢。  
大概僵持了有两年那么久，他对继母和那个哥哥都不理不睬。  
韩家家境殷实，在学校里算得上出名。而韩知城长得瘦小，到了四年级还是瘦弱像一只小鸡仔。这样的他终于免不了一场校园霸凌。  
小孩子欺负人的方式顽劣得像是地狱的恶童，他们把韩知城逼到学校停车棚的那条死胡同里，拽着他的头发往墙上撞。  
韩知城的脸被粗糙的墙壁蹭破了皮，但他始终一声不吭。  
已经放学半个小时了，校园里早就变得空空荡荡，韩知城知道喊也没用。他从小失去生母，脆弱敏感的内心早就教会他如何自保。  
“你们在做什么？”  
但是听到李旻浩的声音是他意料之外的事情。  
李旻浩那会儿已经六年级，他慢慢地长开了，变得十分漂亮，在学校很里很受那些早一点发育的女孩子们的喜爱。  
他揍跑了那群人，不过自己也被打的够呛。  
“哥哥被打了你都不帮我吗？”他说话的时候有点痞气，像个初中生的样子。  
“我又没请你来。”韩知城低着头反驳，“我也受伤了。”  
李旻浩替他擦掉了脸上的墙灰，跟他说：“走吧，回家不要说话。”  
李旻浩不是什么好学生，虽然他不主动惹事，却总是摊上一些并非善类的同学。他的母亲带着儿子嫁进韩家已是万分小心做人，偏偏李旻浩很少省心，这让她每次都在李旻浩犯错时十分凶狠地责打他。  
这次也不例外，韩知城的父亲还没有说什么，李旻浩的妈妈已经拿起晒衣架抽打了几下李旻浩的腿。  
“你自己打架就算了，你为什么还要带着弟弟一起！”  
韩知城想说话的，却被李旻浩狠狠瞪了一眼。  
那天晚上他偷偷地拿一些药膏给李旻浩，虽然一管都没有拿对，但李旻浩还是都收下了。  
“谢谢知城，下次遇到麻烦记得告诉哥。”  
李旻浩清澈的眼神打动了他，即便是母亲留给他的宝石项链也不曾这么透亮。  
他那一天在心里撕毁了所有的童话书，他知道自己拥有了一个哥哥。

2

韩知城坐在李旻浩男朋友的车子里看着前排两人有说有笑的样子，心里的酸涩感就要涌出眼眶。明明只是一个学期而已，为什么会变成这样。  
家还是那个家，两室一厅的小房子，但是家具是换过的，甚至连锅碗瓢盆都换过，家里有了属于第三个人的气息。  
韩知城站在客卧，看着那个男人热心地为他扫地铺床整理床单被套，俨然把自己当成了主人一样。  
李旻浩端着洗好的水果进门，先戳起一颗草莓放进了韩知城嘴里，笑着问他甜不甜。  
不甜啊，酸得很。  
但是他嘴上还是说着：“很甜，谢谢哥。”  
韩知城看到李旻浩又换了一根牙签戳了另一颗草莓给那个男人。  
草莓不甜啊，真的。  
晚上他们是在外面吃的。韩知城很久没有在饭店吃过饭了，好像自从出了事他就不在外面吃饭了。上大学之前偶尔也会羡慕那些经常下馆子的同学，但是家里面困难，他也不喜欢李旻浩的工作，便从来不提。  
那个男人看起来非常温柔体贴，大概是是知道李旻浩的生活重心只有韩知城，他照顾李旻浩的同时也很照顾韩知城，为他烤肉，给他剥虾，仿佛在讨他的喜欢。  
韩知城不拒绝，却趁对面两人不注意，转身把这些东西全部倒进了身边的垃圾篓里。  
那个男人晚上没有留宿，因为李旻浩说想要和许久未见的弟弟聊聊天，那人就贴心的离开了。  
他们站在玄关口接吻，那个男人有些舍不得的样子，一直不愿意放手，是李旻浩推开了他，和他道别。  
这些被韩知城看在眼里，他悄悄合上了卧室的门，床头一家四口的合照不知道是想让韩知城想起什么，他懊恼地把相框反扣了过去。

家里出事的时候韩知城刚升初三，父亲被亲信背叛，资产一夜之间被套空。父亲接受不了打击跳楼，李旻浩的母亲也跟着一起自杀。家里的大房子被法院查封，李旻浩只好带着韩知城回了他原本的家。  
以前的韩知城还是个富家少爷的做派，喜欢音乐喜欢美术，现在兄弟两不要说这些，连上学和吃饭都成了问题。韩知城十指不沾阳春水，生活的重担全部落在了李旻浩身上。  
李旻浩开始在外面打工，勉强负担得起学费和生活费。日子就这么紧巴巴的过着，韩知城也放弃了音乐和画画。  
李旻浩有时候会指着他们家那台破旧小电视上的明星对韩知城说：  
如果知城还在学吉他肯定比这些人厉害。  
韩知城笑笑，他说我早就不想学了，拨片都扔掉了。  
但是某一天，李旻浩突然拿了一叠钱给他，让他重新去上吉他课，他才意识到了不对劲。  
那些天李旻浩经常晚归，看起来非常虚弱。韩知城想要关心他，又不知道如何开口，只好在晚上悄悄地跑到李旻浩打工的地方等他。  
他那时候才知道李旻浩为了他去出卖自己的身体。  
李旻浩小时候就漂亮，长大了之后更是被雕琢的像一块碧玉，眉眼温柔，鼻骨坚毅。这样好看的人，一定会被很多人喜欢吧。  
但是不是这样啊，不是这样！  
韩知城看着那些衣冠楚楚的陌生人，眼睛里面却冒着饿狼的绿光，几个人不知道商量什么，除了搂着李旻浩的那个人，其他人都失望离去。  
韩知城那会儿已经是15岁，性知识储备的不多但也足够。他看见那个人拽着李旻浩的头发和他接吻，看到李旻浩想要挣扎的双手最终垂在了身侧。昏暗的巷子是哥哥打工的地方的后门，那个男人大概以为不会有人，把李旻浩的衣服解开了大半，肮脏的手四处触碰。  
去酒店吧，拜托，我弟弟还在家等我。  
韩知城跌跌撞撞地跑出了巷子，他一直跑一直跑，根本不知道跑到了哪里，他踉跄了一下扶住路灯，终于支撑不住身体蹲在地上大哭。  
而当李旻浩再一次把钱递到他手上让他把美术课也重新恢复的之后，他挥手打散了那些钱。  
我不需要这些钱，我嫌脏。  
李旻浩震惊的眼神和僵直的身体他永远也忘不了。

韩知城以为哥哥会就此放弃这个赚钱的方法，可是他错了。李旻浩铁了心要让他过上从前的生活，这种来钱极快的方法李旻浩不会放弃。  
他那美丽的哥哥开始会打扮了，开始夜不归宿了，给他的钱越来越多，让他真的又重新回到了不会为钱发愁的年岁里。  
那一年他和李旻浩又开始冷战，哥哥讨好的样子让他不舍，可是他真的烦透了那群阴魂不散的男人。  
十六岁那年，他第一次看到了哥哥做爱时的样子。  
那天是他高中好友的生日，他和哥哥说过不回家了，但还是忍不住想要看看哥哥。在那之前他们刚因为一个印钞工具大吵一架，三天没有见面。  
他回家的时候听见了主卧传来的肉体交缠声。李旻浩大概以为他不会回来了，竟然把印钞机带进了家里。  
韩知城透过门缝看见了李旻浩光洁的腿缠着陌生男人，那人锢着李旻浩的腰，下身进进出出，直捣得那个嫣红的穴口仿佛要滴出血来。  
他也不知道自己看了多久，只记得自己没有回房间写作业而是先去了卫生间。  
打开花洒之后，他抚上自己已经抬头的欲望。  
韩知城终于不得不接受他第一次梦遗时梦里那个为他口交的人就是他从来不愿承认的他名义上的哥哥。  
那个梦里，哥哥唇舌间的温柔仿佛真实存在一样，从没经历过性爱的韩知城很快就射了出来，射在李旻浩漂亮的脸上，滴进他的嘴里。  
他也终于不得不承认，他对李旻浩有着畸形的爱意和独占欲。

3

都说陷入爱情的人智商为零，韩知城看他这个原本聪明的哥哥也差不多这样。  
那个男人是有钱人家的少爷，自己有个小公司，偶尔管理，更多的时间都是用来陪着李旻浩。  
这样的有钱人怎么会一心一意的只喜欢一个人，韩知城从回来的第一天就告诉李旻浩，不要在这些有钱人身上浪费太多感情。  
“不会的，知城，我能感觉到他是真的喜欢我。我知道哥哥原来做的那些让你觉得男人和男人只有交易，但是这次我觉得是真的找到爱情了。”  
李旻浩说这话的时候双手合十托在下巴上，像是陷入爱情的少女。这让韩知城更加心事重重。  
说什么他并不是对这些人有什么偏见，他只是不希望哥哥受伤，其实都收骗人的鬼话。  
他只是希望哥哥身边只有他，明明只有他就够了。那些人能给哥哥的，他也都可以，他早就长大了，哥哥却总是视而不见。  
黄铉辰喊他出去玩的短信他本来还没有回，看见哥哥完全不着家的样子，他还是给李旻浩发了信息。  
——今天和铉辰还有几个高中同学出去玩，晚上不回来了。  
——呀臭小子，我还给你做了好吃的等着晚上一起吃的！

成年后的第一个假期要一起去一趟酒吧好像是很多年轻人的愿望，韩知城的同学们也不例外，即便他不是很有兴趣，也架不住多数人的意志。  
他刚进去就被喧闹声震的想要出门，却在一回身之间看到了李旻浩的男朋友。他大概也是和朋友出来的，坐在吧台边喝酒，身边坐着两个看起来和他差不多的年纪的人。  
有钱人的社交动不动就是这种灯红酒绿吗？  
韩知城靠着朋友们的遮挡暗自观察。  
虽然有点不情愿，但韩知城还是不得不承认那个男人看上去就是帅气的多金少爷，走到哪里都是全场的焦点。这会儿他身边站着一个看起来知性温柔的女人，看上去想要和他搭讪的样子。韩知城心里一动，正准备拍下来发给李旻浩的时候，那个男人却推开女人，嘴角含笑地说了什么，就离开了座位。  
韩知城捏紧了拳头，他都不知道这人是装的还是真的对哥哥这么专一，他匆匆离开了座位。  
等到再回来的时候，他的脸上全是水迹，接过黄铉辰的酒一口气喝得见了杯底的果浆。  
黄铉辰吓了一跳，这个酒度数不低，后劲更是要命，他让韩知城赶紧给李旻浩打电话先接他回家。  
“不要，能喝。”韩知城看起来神色无常，黄铉辰有点不放心，只好拜托同学们多多照看。  
“知城，别人给的药丸药粉千万别碰，不是好东西。”他被拉到舞池之前还是忍不住叮嘱了一句。

可是从来没有喝过酒的韩知城到底还是喝醉了，黄铉辰等来李旻浩的时候已经扶着韩知城在寒风里坐了一个小时。  
韩知城的漂亮哥哥在同学里很有人气，因为经常出席家长会被他们熟知。谁不喜欢这样温柔漂亮的哥哥呢。  
看见黄铉辰冻的煞白的脸，李旻浩感到非常不好意思，他执意要先帮黄铉辰叫车。  
雪天的凌晨，车子变得异常难等，半个小时后李旻浩才把真的快要冻僵的黄铉辰送上车。  
韩知城这会儿晕头转向，靠在李旻浩肩上把所有的重量都压在了他的身上。  
李旻浩着急的等车，害怕韩知城会受凉还给他裹上了厚厚的围巾。  
他没想到的是，他没有等来出租车，却看到了他的男朋友。  
他的男朋友，温柔体贴的男朋友，衣衫凌乱地正搂着别的女人坐在车里亲热。  
原来韩知城说的没错，怎么会有高高在上的少爷看上他们这种一无所有的普通人呢。  
他不死心，还是给那人拨了电话。  
“旻浩？”他看见男人推开了身边的女人。  
“啊……我刚刚发信息你没回，想问问你到家了吗，雪天危险。”  
“我……我到了，你别担心。”  
“你……”  
“怎么了？你是不是在哭？”  
像是有了感知，那人看向车外，看见李旻浩站在离他不远的地方举着电话。他急匆匆地想要打开车门过来，却被先到一步的出租车拦住了。  
李旻浩扶着韩知城上车。  
“结束吧我们。”

韩知城不知道宿醉是这么难受的事情，半夜醒的时候他听见客厅有声音，出去一看才发现李旻浩躺在沙发上，茶几边上摆着几个空了的酒瓶。  
他这才隐隐约约想起回家前在酒吧门口发生的事情。他走到李旻浩面前蹲下，擦去哥哥眼角的泪水。  
“知城，你怎么醒了，头还晕不晕？”  
李旻浩看见他后随意抹了一下脸就准备站起来。  
“哥。”韩知城跪坐在李旻浩腿边，头靠着他的膝盖，“你别难过，你还有我啊，我永远不会丢下你的。”  
李旻浩笑着抚摸他的头发：“谢谢知城。”  
可是说着说着眼泪却又落在了韩知城的脸颊上：“为什么他要这么对我啊……我已经不知道还要怎么做得更好了……”  
哥哥原来是不会哭的，除了父母离世的那两年，韩知城从来没有见他的哥哥哭过，可是他现在居然为了那个印钞机流泪。  
韩知城终于忍耐不住站起身。  
“不要再管他了！哥！你只要有我就够了，他能给你的我都可以！”  
哥哥满脸斑驳的泪痕和无助的眼神刺痛了韩知城的心，他捧着李旻浩的脸亲上了他颤抖的唇。  
这让醉酒的李旻浩吓坏了，一下子推开了他，他被酒瓶绊了一下跌坐在地上。  
“知城！”  
韩知城一直低着头不说话让李旻浩很慌张，他一直问着知城没有受伤吧，哥哥不是故意的。  
“嘶……”  
韩知城翻身把李旻浩压在地板上，李旻浩撞到了桌角吃痛地呻吟，他以为只是弟弟的撒娇，便一直同他道歉。  
“哥，我已经成年了。”韩知城凑到李旻浩耳边，嘴唇近得几乎贴在了耳垂上，变声期过后的声音变得性感迷人。  
“我知道的，我们知城长大了，是帅气的男人了。”李旻浩还像从前一样抱着弟弟，丝毫没有察觉韩知城的异样。  
“哥，你不知道，我从前就一直想，一直想……”韩知城低下头，目光在李旻浩的嘴唇上聚集。  
李旻浩喝了酒，躺在地上就放松了神志，他来不及反应就被韩知城解开了衬衣的纽扣。  
“我以前就在想，等我长大了，我也想要拥有你，就像那些男人一样。”

4

“知城，不要了，求求你，求求你。”  
李旻浩被迫趴在床上，双手被韩知城用领带绑在床头。  
韩知城的手紧紧地捏着他的腰，没有润滑就被闯入的地方撕裂得仿佛在流血，未经人事的小男孩下身冲撞的力度让他痛得眼前发黑。  
“为什么不要了，哥哥以前和那些人上床的时候应该不是这样的吧！”韩知城听见李旻浩拒绝的话语非常恼怒，他用力顶进去又拔出来，解开领带把李旻浩翻了个身，再次进去的时候，他死死地盯着哥哥紧闭的眼睛。  
“哥，你看看我！”  
“我们是兄弟啊，你这样我怎么面对你的父亲，我怎么去见妈妈啊……知城，哥哥知道错了，你别这样……”  
韩知城不想再听，什么兄弟，他被兄弟这个词束缚太久了，他再也不想听了！  
他捂住李旻浩的嘴巴，一只手抬起李旻浩的腿把自己埋得更深，哥哥把他裹夹的太紧了，和梦里的感觉完全不同。  
如果可以他恨不得把他的心把他所有的爱都塞给这个哥哥。  
哥哥渐渐地没有力气挣扎，他抱着哥哥射进了他的身体里。这是他的第一次，也是他和哥哥的第一次。  
韩知城小的时候就非常喜欢搂着李旻浩睡觉，大概在他小学六年级的时候，几乎每天都要抱着李旻浩才能安心入睡。  
那时候父母会说他们像亲兄弟一样亲，而哥哥那会儿还在青春期的叛逆期，总说他幼稚，像一个没有断奶的娃娃。  
是啊，就算是没断奶的娃娃又能怎么样呢？年幼的韩知城只会骑在哥哥身上用单薄无力的拳头打哥哥。  
可是他现在不会了。  
他捏着哥哥的下巴，让他看镜子里的自己，明明是被强迫的，却仍然眼尾泛红地流着泪，被身体的快感打败。  
“不……”  
哥哥现在就是太会拒绝了，总是拒绝。韩知城两手撑在水池上，把哥哥完全禁锢在他和水池之间。  
哥哥拥有了他所有的第一次，可是他却没能得到一个，男人的嫉妒心理就是这样的奇怪又没有道理，他用力地顶了一下，一直咬紧牙齿的哥哥也忍不住叫了一声。  
是那儿，韩知城又顶了一下，哥哥几乎腿软地要跪在地上。他揽着哥哥的腰掰折着他的腿，毫无顾忌地蹂躏哥哥，蒸腾的水汽给浴室的镜子笼上一层雾，他看不清楚哥哥的脸，只好用身体让自己意识到他在拥有哥哥。  
一次又一次。

已经半个月了。  
囚禁哥哥，把他锁在房间里，强迫他，占有他。  
明明他对哥哥那么好，哥哥居然还是想要打电话给那个男人，他拔掉了哥哥的电话卡，断绝了他的所有联系。  
这段时间哥哥每天就吃很少的东西，还是被他强迫喂下去的。从看见他就会害怕到后来无声无息地落泪，他多久没有看过哥哥笑了，他也记不得了。  
他推开房门，哥哥坐在床角靠着床头，不知道是睡着了还是没力气。他整个人瘦了一圈，头发长长许多，遮住了眼睛。  
“哥……”他把水杯放在床头，拨开哥哥过长的刘海。  
哥哥没有睁开眼睛。他已经很久没有看到哥哥平日里总是温柔宠溺的眼神了。原本让人喜爱的脸颊肉也被折磨的消失殆尽。  
“哥，今天晚上我要去一趟铉辰家，可能要过几天才能回来，房间门没有锁，记得出来吃饭好吗？”  
哥哥身上青青紫紫的痕迹已经消下去很多，这几天他都没有再强迫过哥哥了。虽然其实后来哥哥已经不会反抗了，像个木偶娃娃一样被他摆布。  
他只是喜欢哥哥，他不想伤害哥哥的。  
他不忍心了。  
大门落锁的声音传进房间里，李旻浩缓缓睁开了眼睛。

韩知城差一点被黄铉辰送进警察局。  
“你疯了！”黄铉辰惊愕转化到了他的拳头，韩知城嘴角和脸颊都杯不留情面的好友打伤。  
“你别胡闹了。”看看韩知城沉默着流泪的样子，黄铉辰又有些不忍心，“正好也要开学了，赶紧放了旻浩哥吧。”  
韩知城把胳膊搭在额头上躺着。  
“我不甘心。”  
“我不想把他让给别人。”  
“他只要和我在一起就好了，我才会一辈子对他好。”  
黄铉辰蹲在在身边，把纸巾扔在他身上：“好好说总比现在好，也许他也喜欢你呢？旻浩哥对你有多好我们这些做兄弟谁不知道啊。”  
喜欢吗？就算喜欢吧，他已经伤害了哥哥太多次了，他一定不会再被哥哥原谅了。  
他在黄铉辰家住了两天，最后还是担心哥哥没力气出来吃饭又匆匆赶回去。

5

韩知城刚进家门就看到了抱着膝盖坐在沙发上的李旻浩。  
餐桌上的东西没有碰过的痕迹，沙发边上倒是一片狼藉，李旻浩的两只拖鞋散落在不同的地方。  
哥哥看起来像是睡着了，他想抱着他回房间去，他想要告诉哥哥，他不会再关着他了。  
“知城？”  
听见动静哥哥抬了头，接着哥哥惊恐地瞪着眼睛想要抚摸他的脸颊，却因为重心不稳狠狠地摔在了地上。  
他赶忙去扶哥哥。  
“知城，你、你怎么受伤了！”哥哥的手指触碰他的伤口，小心翼翼地吹气。  
韩知城有些难过，原来他的哥哥不管在什么时候都会关心他，就算他强暴他，囚禁他。  
“没事，不小心摔了。哥，我过几天要开学了。”他搂着哥哥，感受哥哥柔软的头发蹭着他脖子的触感，他想乞求哥哥的原谅，“我们到时候还像原来那样……”  
可是他却没有想到李旻浩的眼泪忽然簌簌地落下。  
“知城……你不要哥哥了吗？”  
他心碎了，每一片上都落着哥哥掉下的珍珠，发出了叮叮的脆响。  
“知城，哥哥只有你了，你不要丢下我。”哥哥的声音像蜜糖一样黏腻，混着哭泣的沙哑，扎进韩知城的心里。  
李旻浩跪在韩知城腿间，替他解开了牛仔裤的拉链。  
哥哥的指尖和舌头是温暖的，韩知城像过电一样有了反应，可是他看见哥哥苍白的脸，还是扶着他的肩膀推开了他。  
“哥，不喜欢就不要做了。”  
哥哥不理他，依然低着头用鼻子和嘴唇磨蹭他已经有反应的地方。  
李旻浩含着韩知城的欲望的时候，让韩知城想起了十五岁的梦，梦里的哥哥就是这样，跪在地上抬头看着他，脆弱无助地流着眼泪，仿佛全世界只有他才可以救赎。

“知城，我，我放不进去……”  
哥哥娇气的声音萦绕在韩知城耳边，他喘了一下，揉捏着哥哥白嫩的臀肉。  
“放松，哥哥。”  
李旻浩抓着韩知城的手，含住了他的食指和中指来回舔舐，抽出来的时候手指和红唇间粘着银丝，看起来色情又惑人。  
“知城，你帮帮我。”李旻浩把韩知城的手指抵在了紧致的穴口，“你先帮我松松。”  
韩知城听话的把手指塞进小洞里，深深浅浅地抽弄，他抬头看见哥哥已经完全沉醉地咬住了下唇，缝隙里泄出几丝呻吟。  
“我……”哥哥像是有些不好意思，“我想知城进来。”  
为什么呢，为什么哥哥看起来永远都像处子一样纯洁呢，就连那个缠人的后穴都是，那么紧，他都害怕会把哥哥弄坏。  
韩知城抽出手，有了之前经验，他知道这样是不够的。他摸到了之前已经被他扔掉的润滑液，沾了些许又插进哥哥不断收缩地小洞里。  
还有安全套，他拆开了一个准备用，可是哥哥却立马抢走了扔掉。  
“不要这个……”哥哥撒娇着摇头。  
哥哥像个孩子，可爱的要命。韩知城根本无法拒绝这样的李旻浩，他一只手握着哥哥的腰，勃起的性器顶着已经变得柔软的入口轻轻地磨蹭。  
哥哥呜呜咽咽地哭了起来，自己忍不住扶着他的硬挺想要坐下去，润滑液顺着哥哥的腿根落了下来，黏腻又淫靡。  
“喜欢吗哥哥？”  
看见哥哥费力地把自己向下沉，韩知城拨开哥哥挡在眼前的额发，他吻上哥哥的眼睛，吮去了他的眼泪。  
他不再等待，抬腰挺进了哥哥湿热的蜜穴。  
“啊……喜欢，喜欢。”哥哥被满足后发出了甜蜜的呻吟，搂着他的脖子胡乱地亲吻他的脸。  
“哥哥自己动好吗？”  
李旻浩听话地上下起伏着，大腿肌肉微微地颤抖。  
他们结合的地方已经湿透了，肉体交合的声音和沙发发出的吱呀声混在一起让李旻浩十分动情。  
“你和那些人也这样吗？”  
“没有，没有，只有你，只有知城。”  
“骗子。”韩知城捏着臀肉的力气重了几分，让哥哥疼地一颤，小穴裹得更紧了。  
“没有骗人……”哥哥讨好地夹着他的硬挺，磨人的甬道像小嘴一样吸吮着他，韩知城一时间有点按耐不住，他抬起哥哥的腰，作势要退出去。  
“不和骗子做爱的。”  
哥哥以为他是真的生气了，掰开他的手直直地坐了下去。  
“没有骗人的，只有知城进来过，别人都隔着套的。”哥哥动作幅度大了起来，两只手紧紧地抓着他的肩膀，几乎挠出血痕。  
韩知城扯着哥哥头发，狠狠地咬着他的嘴唇，“以后还和别人做吗？”  
“呜呜，不不，只和知城做，只让知城进来……”哥哥像是渴水一样吸着他的舌头，“知城最棒了。”  
韩知城嗯了一声，抱着哥哥翻身把他压在沙发上，哥哥的穴口红肿地收缩着，他伸手摸了一下，哥哥立刻哭着喘息。  
“知城救救我……”  
他分开李旻浩的双腿插进去，抬手用拇指摩擦着哥哥已经冒水的小眼。  
“我帮哥哥，但你要和我一起。”  
他替哥哥撸着，下身的动作也因为哥哥情动的身体和诱人的声音越来越快。仿佛意识到他要射了，哥哥的双腿紧紧地夹着他的腰，主动往上迎合他。  
“射给我，唔……想要知城把我灌得满满的。”  
他满足了哥哥。  
他的精液从交合处漏了出来，打湿了沙发，留下一块深色的印记。  
哥哥湿漉漉的像是从水里捞出来的，和他紧紧地拥抱在一起。  
“知城，别丢下我……”  
哥哥，这次是你自己闯进了我的地牢，再没有人能分开我们了。

6

韩知城终于得到了李旻浩，他终于让哥哥的生命里只有他一个人的位置。  
他的哥哥现在变得十分乖巧，经常黏在在他的身边。水汪汪的眼睛盯着他看，他回一个眼神过去，哥哥就会笑。  
韩知城说服了李旻浩跟着他一起去S城，给他找了一份学校图书馆的管理工作。他们卖掉了A市的房子，在这里买了一套环境好一些的小公寓，每天都可以见面，可以做爱，可以抱着哥哥聊天听音乐。  
他上学的时候，李旻浩会负责生活起居，每周二都要固定要去一趟超市。  
“旻浩？”  
李旻浩听见有人喊他，回头发现是他的前男友。  
“旻浩！”男人确定是他，冲过来就把他抱进怀里，他喷着成功男人都会喷的名牌香水，和韩知城身上清淡的洗衣粉味道完全不同。  
“我找了你好久，你的电话总是打不通！你听我解释好吗？上次在酒吧我是被人下药的，而且……我说了你可能不相信，就是知城给我下的药，他大概是不喜欢我介入你们的生活……”  
“我知道哦。”  
李旻浩打断了男人着急到语无伦次的解释，他笑了，眉眼弯成新月的模样，看起来单纯无害。  
“我都知道的，他给你下药了，然后故意喝醉让我去接他，就正好可以看到你和别人在一起。”  
“那你为什么……”  
“你猜我怎么知道的？”  
“我啊，一听说知城要在外面通宵就很害怕，所以就一直跟着他，他手里的药还是我让人给他的呢。然后等着他偷偷地把药放在你的杯子里才去外面等的呢，可把我冻坏了。”  
“你不知道哦，我是为了逼他才和你谈恋爱的。因为呀，大学里面漂亮的男男女女太多了，知城又那么单纯善良，总是不懂他对我的感情的话，被别人骗走了可怎么好。”  
“我千方百计地才让他接受了我，又怎么能让他从我身边离开呢。”  
“他的世界里应该只有我才对呀。”

完


End file.
